warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:69.230.52.86
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the The BumblexDove effect page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Forestpaw13 (Talk) 04:00, March 16, 2013 Just to tell you, you might want to make an account before you start editing so we don't have to call you by your IP address, I think that you will be a amazing writer and you seem very nice, but could you please make an account. MistybrookTalk 07:19, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Please Make an Account Hi, I'm Forestpaw13, one of the admins here, and I'd really like it if you made an account in order to continue editing. We'd really like having you around! Thank you! --Forestpaw13 (Talk) 13:46, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I see you have been editing a lot here lately and it would really be awesome if you made an account, cos you seem pretty awesome and I'd love to get to know you better(which can only really be done through making an account)! I hope you consider :) ♚ Roboflight ♚ 14:19, March 16, 2013 (UTC) There are a few rules here, and one of them is that you don't edit work that isn't your own. I saw your edit on Mistybrook's story and quite frankly I was not amused. Please don't keep this up, or you will be banned. Thank you. [[User:Zaffie|'Vampire Barbie']][[User talk:Zaffie|'I talk a lot. Doesn't mean I know what I'm talking about.']] 05:38, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok, dude. Just a warning. PLEASE stop editing other people's stories and making spam all over the place, especially making stories (which I believe include characters from other people's stories) to spam. I will tell the admins if you don't stop. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Ice']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Feather']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Crane']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|''' is the new ]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''Bush]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Song']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Trout']] 02:28, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I am seriously not amused. Nighty is an amazing writer; and the Foxspirit Series is one of her best stories: it's one of the wikias best stories, and it certainly does not suck. Not to mention the fact that you have been spamming the wiki and that's really not appreciated. Feather said she would tell an admin next time you did it; but tough cookies for you because as soon as I am done with this message I am informing them of this. ♚ Roboflight ♚ 02:31, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that's my last straw. I've had it with you, I'm sick of it. I won't let you edit my stories anymore. Right after this message I'm informing the admins about this. You've taken it too far, and I'm very tired of it. So just stop it. MistybrookTalk 22:38, March 21, 2013 (UTC) This is stupid and childish. Look, I know trolling can be fun, but really it's just a pain in the ass for the people who have to waste time and energy undoing your edits and banning you. Make your own story and talk about apple biscuits. Just stop this pointless, blatant, bloody irritating vandalism. It's just telling us all that you have a very small penis. [[User:Zaffie|'Vampire Barbie']][[User talk:Zaffie|'I talk a lot. Doesn't mean I know what I'm talking about.']] 06:44, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Look you better stop editing Fanfics that are not yours. I will report to the admins straight away, this has gone on long enough. Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 03:55, April 2, 2013 (UTC) You're Hilarious I've been looking through your recent edits and laughing because you're obviously going to get banned, and you must have known that it was only a matter of time. Get off of here and never come back, because that time is now. Forestpaw13 (I'm the admin, btw) 18:12, April 2, 2013 (UTC)